sibling rivalry
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: i dont like us being brothers and sister, because...i love her...
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling rivalry**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto. Hihihihi .

Note-so yeah fanfic:) I know I suck at English forgive me cause I slack off during English period :p.

Summary-Ino's an orphan. His father inoichi pleaded mikoto uchiha to keep their baby while a famous murderer group send them a warning. So inoichi and his wife left the country and entrusted mikoto their first born child. On the uchiha residence Ino's so called brothers were falling for her.

Chapter one- how Ino became an uchiha

Yamanaka was one of the richest family known in the country. So in other words theirs a bunch of killers and jealous politicians who want to finish them off for their wealth.

On the night of September 23. inoichi's wife gave birth to their first child. She was named Ino. They were happy. So while the family was spending time on the hospital room. Mister yamanaka's trusted bodyguard name honako knocked.

"yeah? Come in" said Mr. yamanaka

"Mr. yamanaka we better leave the country as soon as possible! " stated honako

"why?"asked mrs. Yamanaka who was worried

" a threat was sent to us! " said honako and handed the letter to the couple.

_Better run off before we kill your precious family. If you don't want us disturbing you by killing your family and relatives one by one you better pay us 100 billion dollars in cash. I know that's just a coin to you yamanaka's so hand them over or else will kill you and oh yeah heared your wife gave birth to your fisrt child. So better keep that child of yours if you don't want her to be killed in such a young age._

" w-what are we gonna do??? " asked mrs. Yamanaka in a frightened voice.

" those bunch of jealous politicians!" said Mr. yamanaka madly.

" sir. The beast way to avoid danger is to flee." Said honako

" how about our child inoichi?" asked mrs. Yamanaka

" yes, your right honako. We need to get away from here. And the my child…" said Mr. yamanaka.

" we can send her to a special orphanage." Said honako.

" no! I'll beg for fugaku and mikoto's help." Mr. yamanaka.

"are you sure?'asked mrs. Yamanaka a bit sad.

"the uchiha's have strong security than us. And I think mikoto and fugaku can raise Ino better than the orphanage. " said Mr. yamanaka.

"whatever your deciscion is I will agree! Because I know this will be best for Ino! "said mrs. Yamanaka trying to hide her emotions.

Honako nooded at his master's descicion.

As soon as possible Mr. and mrs. Yamanaka got out of the hospital taking the baby with them for further plans.

on the uchiha residence.

"mrs. Uchiha you have a visitor." Said the buttler.

"let them in."said mrs. Uchiha.

"yes."said the buttler and left.

"inoichi! And inoyura "( )) sorry. I dunno the name of Ino' mom. Forgive me. Lol. ) "said mikoto and gave them a hug.

"inoichi! I didn't now your wife gave birth."said Mr. uchiha referring to the babay

"mikoto, fugaku we need to talk." Said mrs. Yamanaka.

Mr. and mrs. Yamanaka nooded.

On the other side little itachi was listening to them.

So on a private room.

" a threat was given to us." Said Mr. yamanaka.

" what those it contain?"asked Mr. uchiha.

"they will kill my family and also the baby if they didn't receive 100 billion dollars" said Mr. yamanaka.

"those bunch of jealous politicians!" said Mr. uchiha madly.

" inoichi. Never give them their wish. We don't know if they will really leave you and your family alone." Said mrs. Uchiha.

"I know. So mikoto, fugaku. I need you to do me a favor."said Mr. yamanaka.

The two nooded.

"can you keep our child?"asked mrs. Yamanaka.

"ofcourse. We can. I'll take care of it." Said mrs. Uchiha.

" okay. Cause I know this will be best for you and the child as well." Said Mr. uchiha

"thankyou so much! "said mrs. Yamanaka and hugged the couple.

"I promise I'll be back for the child when it is on the right age!" said Mr. yamanaka.

The two nooded.

Little did they know that their 3 year old son itachi was listening to them.

"hmmm. A little sister? This will be interesting! " stated itachi and went to his room. Itachi is just 3 but very independent and mature so he understands what's happening.

Before leaving Mr. and mrs. Yamanaka kissed the baby goodbye for they don't know if they will see each other again. They left with a grieve heart.

………………….------------------------------------------------------………………………….

So yeah. I know I suck. )). Anyways REVIEW! Hihihihi. Please? Oh please?  I'll do my best next time. And I also need suggestions on what age will the rivalry and love thingy starts. ;) I'm confused! Wether its gonna be taken at teenager years like 16 etc. or adult age like 25 etc. So please!!!! Reveiew!


	2. after many years

Sibling rivalry.

Note- ei. Tnx for the reviews.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Chapter two- after many years

The murderers weren't killed yet and Inoichi can't get her daughter back. But he knew that his daughter is safe in the hands of the Uchiha's.

Ino's P.O.V

Well. I'm Ino I'm 17. Child of uchiha Mikoto and uchiha Fugaku. I have two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Hmmm well Itachi is 19 and in college. Sasuke's 18 and the two of us are seniors.

It's Saturday. Monday's gonna be school again. So yeah me, Sasuke and Itachi were the one's left in this mansion. And plus the maids. Mom's at work and dad too. So I'm bored I decided to piss Sasuke. Since his temper is short. I wanna see him get mad and cry for bothering him. Hahaha. So I entered sasuke's room.

Regular P.O.V

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Ino greeted in a loud voice, causing his brother to jump of his bed.

"What do you want? "Asked Sasuke watching TV lying on his bed.

"I'm bored. " Ino said and sit beside him.

"So your annoying me? "Asked Sasuke

"What do you think Mr.? "Asked Ino.

" hn. Annoy me if you can Barbie girl. " said Sasuke and stick his tongue out.

" arghhhh. Barbie girl. He's really gonna regret it! " said Ino to herself.

" Barbie girl. " called out Sasuke insulting Ino.

Then Ino snatch sasuke's phone. Then started texting.

"whatcha want? I don't have load! " said Sasuke.

_YO! I'm GAY!!!!! I LOVE BARBIE AND PINK CANDIES! _

Then Ino pressed send to all contacts.

" hey!!!!" said Sasuke and snatch the phone revealing him the text.

" YOU! " said Sasuke in a scary tone.

Ino laughed. She laughed and laughed till she fell on the floor.

"hn. " reacted Sasuke. And show Ino the phone.

_Message sending failed, please check operator services. _

Ino stopped laughing as she read the thing on the phone screen.

" arghhh! " Ino reacted.

" hn. You just lose. Hahahaha" Sasuke said laughing hard.

" your unfair! " replied Ino.

" well let's stop this, c'mon lets eat lunch. " said Sasuke and stand up.

" fine. " replied Ino and followed Sasuke.

Unexpectedly….

Ino was walking thru the long hallway when she slipped.

"aaahhhhh! " Ino yelled.

" hey. " Sasuke caught Ino before her face contact with the floor.

their face were just an inch away from each other, they stare at each other's eyes. Just then Itachi interfere.

"what happened? " asked Itachi.

"n- nothing. " replied Ino, blushing as she started to walk leaving Sasuke.

Itachi just stare at Sasuke.

"Are they gonna kiss? "Asked Itachi to himself then he left.

"Why am I blushing? What the fuck is my problem?! He's just my brother. "Said Ino to herself. Then she sits on the dinning table.

"You okay? "Asked Itachi

"Yes. I'm okay. "Replied Ino.

Then Sasuke sat beside Ino.

"Why the fuck am I blushing? What's wrong with me? "Asked Sasuke to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there. I don't really like this chapter. Promise! The following chapters will be good and I have a lot in my mind. So review. Please and thank you.

Btw. Who shall be sasuke's gf? Sakura or yakumo? Yakumo's The girl who belonged to a family of genjutsu users and she wasn't able to enter the academy because her body's weak. And her teacher is kurenai. P.m me or tell me in your reviews.


	3. attention!

Sibling rivalry

Note – yo! I cannot update if you guys wont tell me which girl do you like for Sasuke!!! But this will still be a sasuino fic.

C'mon! choose!!! Tell me in your reviews!!! Pleaseeeee:((

Is it

Sakura

Or

Yakumo.

Don't worry I wont get yakumo's personality in the anime. Actually you just gotta choose and I'll give them the personality that suits them. Like for sakura, uhmmm she can be the school's mean but popular girl and super sweet to Sasuke and people related to him only. and for yakumo, she gives advices and kind to people actually I choose her personality as the loved by everyone cause she really has a baby face. Hehehehe. sorry for making sakura ugh. Mean in my example. It's just that I hate her. Sorry sakura fans! but my example there can be their personality in the story. So choose one! This one will be like a debate. If you guys want sakura there needs to be at least 3 votes and for yakumo too. So remember 3 votes but different persons! So pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'mon you'll be blessed with a single review. :) GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry if I need to be picky but the girlfriend of Sasuke here will play a major character too. So GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And one more

Ino has a boyfriend here. Who do you want???

Sai

Or

Neji

Or

Gaara

Sorry no shika. Shika's with temari.

So go! Press that go button and tell me if you want sakura or yakumo and also sai or neji or gaara. So go.

-cchicotoo


	4. accidental kiss

Sibling rivalry

Note- okayyyy…kill me now. I dunno what to do. Wahahahahahah:(( You guys have different decisions. So hard… damn it!!! Wahahahaha. Stop it! Her boyfriend is Chouji! Hmph! Just kidding!!! Hahahahha )))))). Just to be fair, Gaara win…sorry for those who want it Sai or neji. And Sakura is the girlfriend. The original one is in my notebook and the girlfriend was actually Yakumo and the boyfriend is neji. Well I want you guys to choose. Cause I don't want you guys asking…"who the fuck is his girlfriend?!" like that cause I've read lots of story like those. Anyways I'll quit my ramblings… wahahahahah. Thanks for the reviews! And I'm really sorry for the reviewers who want it Sai or neji. It's just that Gaara won. Sorry deathrosekitty. You have a good idea! But the girlfriend here will be evil…so I don't want Hinata to be evil!!! Wuhuhuhuhuhu! But really you have a good suggestion! I may use that suggestion in my other stories…

Disclaimer- shut it!!! I own nothing!!!

Chapter three- accidental kiss.

It was Sunday. The uchiha mansion was so silent very silent…only the three siblings are left. Itachi went to his group's Sunday shopping, Sasuke went to Naruto and Ino was left wondering around the house.

Sasuke…

"wahahahahah!!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto cried.

"please! Naruto! Quit crying!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

But the boy didn't stop…

"Sasuke! How dare she!!! How dare she exchange me for her dreams!!!" Naruto yelled and he gripped on Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto stop it! Were on the public park! God damn it!" Sasuke said.

"tell me! Why did she choose ice skating than me?!" asked Naruto desperately.

"Naruto. Shut it." Sasuke said.

"WHY?!" Naruto yelled making all the people stare at them.

"look. Quit the yelling and crying. Many people will think were gays." Sasuke said.

"I can't! I love her so much! I give her what she wants! And then she'll leave me?!" Naruto cried.

" well. Your such a stupid guy to follow whatever she wants." Sasuke commented.

" she'll regret it!!! She will!!! She will!!!" Naruto shouted.

"yeah. So quit it." Sasuke said.

Naruto whipped his tears and tried to act almighty…

"but deep inside is sorrow." Sasuke added.

"shut up teme!" Naruto said in his usual tone.

"well. Your fixed. So I'm leaving." Sasuke said and got up.

"yeah." Naruto replied.

Sooo….while Sasuke was walking around the shops in town.

"o.m.g! Sasuke darling!" a familiar voice shouted.

"tss." Sasuke commented

"how are you?!" Sakura asked as she hugged Sasuke super tight.

"I'm fine. But if you won't release me I'm gonna be on the hospital." Sasuke said.

"fine. Is that the way you treat your girlfriend?!" asked Sakura. As she let go of Sasuke.

"whatever." Sasuke replied.

"let's go shopping!" Sakura said and drag Sasuke to the mall.

Mall...

"wow! So many clothes!" Sakura whined.

"then buy it." Sasuke said.

"I don't have enough money. I'm grounded." Sakura said with a sad tone.

"fine. Just go buy what you want and I'll pay for it" Sasuke said.

"thanks." Sakura replied and get in a store.

Clothing store…

"do you think this top suits me?" asked Sakura.

"yeah." Sasuke replied.

Sakura get in a dressing room with loads of clothes.

Sasuke just wonder around. This is a woman's store. So he just looked around and caught a pretty cute dress. He looked at the dress, it's color lilac, off shoulder style with sleeves. And it reaches the knee. Sasuke flipped the tag price and saw how expensive it was. But it doesn't bother him…

"I'll take this." Sasuke said and pointed at the dress.

"yes sir. What size?" asked the lady.

" perfect for skinny girls." Sasuke said.

"yes. Just wait." Said the lady and went to a room

"hi Sasuke. I'm finish" Sakura said holding some clothes.

"okay." Sasuke said.

"here it is sir." The lady approached.

"okay." Sasuke said.

Then the lady put the dress in the counter.

"is that for me?" asked Sakura.

"no. it's for Ino." Sasuke said and went to the counter.

Sakura frowned.

"_why is it for Ino? Why does he choose clothes for Ino? And when it comes to me he doesn't care?!"_ Sakura asked herself. Then she went to the counter and placed her clothes along with the dress.

After buying stuffs. Sasuke decided to go home. And so is Sakura.

So uchiha residence...

Ino's room.

A loud knock was heard…

"come in." Ino replied.

"hey." Sasuke greeted.

"hey. Whatcha want?" asked Ino.

"here." Sasuke said and hand Ino a paper bag.

Ino looked at Sasuke. Making sure it wasn't a prank. Cause she remember what Sasuke did to her in their grade school days…

Flashback…

"hey Ino!" called out the little 9 year old boy.

"hey Sasuke. What do you want?" asked the 8 year old Ino.

"for you." Sasuke said and handed Ino a paper bag.

"really?! Thanks!" Ino said happily and took the paper bag.

"your welcome." Sasuke replied

As soon as Ino opened the paper bag…

A green big disgusting slimy frog jump in front of Ino's face, Ino's eyes widen and she let out a scream…

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ino yelled. Tears flowing out of her eyes.

Sasuke just laughed. He really loves teasing Ino.

End of flashback.

"c'mon." Sasuke said.

"okay." Ino replied and get the paper bag.

Sasuke smiled.

Ino bring out the folded clothes.

"really? Thanks!" Ino said happily as she walked near to Sasuke to hug him.

Sasuke being Sasuke knew Ino's gonna hug him. So as Ino's body was coming straight at him. He inched his face to hers and their lips made contact. Ino stopped at her tracks. Her eyes widen. But Sasuke seemed to like it…

"t-thanks…I ugh…better get something." Ino said with fear on her voice as she exit the room.

That's when Sasuke realized what he done.

"shit! What has gotten to me?!" Sasuke asked with a confused tone.

Outside of the room…

"w-what has gotten to us? Why did he do that?!" Ino asked.

"hey Ino." Itachi called out.

Ino snapped out of her confusion and looked at Itachi.

"hi. Big brother, where have you been?" asked Ino.

" with my friends, what happened to you?" asked itachi holding Ino's wrist.

"n-nothing." Ino said trying to hide what happened awhile ago.

"are you sure?" asked Itachi.

"yeah. I am." Ino replied. Then she loosen Itachi's grip and run away.

Looks like it's starting to heat up! Hehehehheh. Review! I wanna know whatcha think! So c'mon! don't be shy! More sasuino next chap and itaino in more late chap. So go ahead. Press the cute button saying go. And type in your critic or suggestion.


	5. jealous

Sibling rivalry

Note- thanks for the reviews. Weheeeee. I love it. Feel free to message me.

Disclaimer- owns nothing but my stuff.

Chapter four- jealous?

"Grumpy man." Ino insulted back.

It's been weeks after that incident and the two forgot what happened and they returned to their normal life…teasing each other, quarrelling and pranks.

"Flat chest" Sasuke shot back.

"How dare you!" Ino blurted

The three were riding the limo; they were on their way to school. And Itachi couldn't take it anymore, his ears are bleeding…

"Your fat." Sasuke insulted.

"And you're ugly." Ino replied.

"If I'm ugly your ugly to cause you're my little sister." Sasuke shot back.

"Emo freak." Ino reprimanded.

"Will you two cut it out?" asked Itachi in an annoyed tone.

"NO." the two quickly replied.

Itachi sighed, this is their everyday routine, insulting each other on their way to school…next time he'll just walk or take his car to school so he doesn't have to go with his annoying siblings.

"Kiba says you're gay." Ino blurted.

"I'm not." Sasuke replied.

"Gay."

"Lesbian."

"Drug addict"

"Flat chest"

"Pervert"

"Freak"

"Nerd"

"Loser"

"Poo"

"Witch"

"Frog"

"Laughingstock"

"Shit"

"Fat"

After a few minutes.

Itachi exit the car, finally their at school already if he will last there a minute more he'll get insane and run like an idiot.

"Hey Itachi." Hidan called out a few steps away from the car.

"What?"Asked Itachi.

"We have a…" before Deidara could continue the two arguing siblings passed by them.

"I hate you." Ino muttered.

"I hate you too flat chested blonde." Sasuke shot back.

"emo freak." Ino demanded.

"bye." Ino said as she gives his older brother Itachi a hug.

"Me too I want!" Deidara said.

But Ino doesn't seem to notice, she kept on arguing with Sasuke until they were near the entrance door.

"HEY IT"S SASUKE!!!"Ino shouted as loud as possible.

All the high school girls drop their stuff and rush over to Sasuke. Killing him with bone crushing hugs and kisses.

"Serves him right." Ino muttered as she went inside the school.

"Ohhh Ino!" called out a pink haired girl.

"Ohhhh Sakura!" Ino replied back.

"Have you seen my sasuke?"Asked Sakura in a sluty manner.

"He's over there." Ino pointed outside.

"Oh thank you dearie." Sakura said and walk out.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen my Sasuke?" Ino copied Sakura

Ino didn't like Sakura, she's so mean to the other students but when it comes to Sasuke she's to over acting she wants to slap her. Slap her so hard for insulting her friends and insulting her before when she's not in a relationship with Sasuke.

"hey." Tenten called out.

"How's it going?" asked Ino.

"fine." Tenten replied.

"So how are you and Gaara?"Asked Temari.

"Were okay" Ino replied

"b-but aren't your brother and Gaara n-not getting along?" asked Hinata.

"I know, but he needs to keep out of my business." Ino replied.

Then the girls walk in to their classrooms

After class…

"Hey Ino." Gaara called out.

"Gaara. How are you?" asked Ino as she gives his boyfriend a hug.

"I'm okay." Gaara replied.

Ino and Gaara have been in a relationship for 2 weeks already.

"How about we hang out in my house tonight?" asked Ino.

"Sure."Gaara replied.

"Let's go." Ino said as she wave goodbye to her friends and go with Gaara.

Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke!!!! I missed you!!!!" Sakura said as she keeps on cringing at Sasuke's back.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and Shino were looking at the two lovebirds.

Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed…he was just crushed by a lot of girls awhile ago and now he's being crushed again...

Then a group of girls and boys passed by...

"Hey you know what I saw Ino awhile ago." A girl said

"So?" asked the boy

"I think she's going to a date" said the girl

"Wow. The guy's lucky." A different boy said.

Sasuke's fist clenched. He immediately loosen Sakura's grip.

They knew about this, how Sasuke react about Ino's suitors.

"Chill" Shino said trying to calm down.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out to the group who passed them.

"Oh sasuke-san." They greeted him

"Who's with Ino?'Asked Sasuke.

"I saw her with Gaara, she was entering Gaara's car." The girl said

Sasuke is now blazing mad…why Gaara? Of all people? That's his enemy!

Kiba and the rest know about this…this is bad…very bad…

Sasuke walked out of the group. His fists are in for a fight…

"_I'll seriously going to murder him if he touches Ino."_ Sasuke's thoughts said.

"Hey teme! Don't leave!" Naruto called out, Sasuke paused.

"Naruto…I'm taking your car." Sasuke muttered and started walking.

"Darn we need to stop him!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Or else…he'll kill Gaara." Chouji said.

"Why did you tell him? You know that Sasuke and Gaara are enemies!" Kiba scolded the group of girls and boys.

"I'll go after him." Neji said as he left.

"_why is he acting like that to Ino?"_ Sakura said to herself, she's sad, very sad on how Sasuke react about Ino because it seems like he care for Ino too much, she's the girlfriend and it seems like she's just a toy to her...

Ino and Gaara's side…

"You really don't get along with sasuke?"Asked Ino.

"Yeah. It seems like we just can't get along." Gaara replied.

"Sasuke can be a jerk sometimes but he's kind." Ino said.

"Really?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah." Ino replied.

Then they stare at each other and kissed...they don't mind about Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke's side…

Sasuke reached the mansion, apparently Itachi was there and just the maids, his parents were at work again.

"Where's Ino?" Sasuke asked the maids.

"She's on her room with a guy." The maids said.

Sasuke's mad. Very mad. He's thinking a way to kill Gaara. Maybe dump him to the mud or throw the vase at his face or cut his head off or throw him 200 feet high or simply ask a bunch of strong men to bully him.

He went upstairs storming out. He walked along the corridor looking for Ino's room.

Just in time, neji arrived he went upstairs and Saw Sasuke outside Ino's room getting ready to break in.

"Sasuke stop." Neji ordered.

"I cant stop, I'm killing him now." Sasuke replied.

"Look calm down" neji said coming close to Sasuke.

"How could I calm down when my enemy is inside my sister's room?" asked Sasuke in an angry tone.

"Look doesn't be a shame." Neji said.

"That Gaara is inside Ino's room and I'm not allowing it!" Sasuke said as he quickly open the door.

The two stop their make out scene. Now what Sasuke saw was unforgivable. Very unforgivable he wanted to throw Gaara 200 feet high.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked madly.

Now he's brother has done it. Barging to her room without permission. And acting like argh! A jealous husband.

"What is that Gaara doing at my house?" asked Sasuke trying to calm down.

"I invited him." Ino replied making Sasuke mad, very mad.

"leave." Sasuke ordered.

Gaara got up and smirk.

"leave." Sasuke repeated.

Then Gaara left still with the smirk.

"I'll go after him" neji said and left, leaving Sasuke and Ino.

Ino looked at Sasuke from outside her room. He looked so angry, very angry.

"Let's talk." Sasuke said seriously.

"fine." Ino replied and went out of her room.

"Why did you let him in?" asked Sasuke in a you-smart-or-what? Tone

"Because I want." Ino replied.

"You know he's my enemy!" Sasuke argued.

"But he's not my enemy." Ino replied in a confident tone.

"Still!" Sasuke shot back.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you minding my life? You know what you act and sound like a jealous husband!" Ino shouted.

"Excuse me you whore." Sasuke quickly replied back.

Now Ino was hurt. He called her a whore. Her heart was now crying.

A slap landed on Sasuke's cheek. His cheek was red. Very red. Then he hit Ino on the face.

Tears flow out from her eyes. She tried to stop it but she can't

"I hate you!" Ino yelled and went in to her room.

That's when Sasuke realized he hurt Ino. His anger got the best out of him.

"_Shit! What did I do?!_ Sasuke asked himself with guilt.

Ino was inside her room. She kept on crying. He hurt her to much. She let the tears flow out from her eyes.

"_How could he do this to me?"_ Ino 's thoughts said as she curled herself. Right now she feels pain, hurt and humiliation.

…

Watcha think? Sorry if Sasuke is too overprotective! It's because he is starting to realize his feelings for her. It's suppose to be he slaps Ino back but then I decided how about hit? So it won't be a bit gay. So review!!!


	6. i'm not missing you

Sibling rivalry

Note- yay. I got reviews! Thanks. ;) Oh well need to work my ass off.

Disclaimer- owns nothing. I'm so sick of this.

Chapter five- I'm not missing you.

The next day at the uchiha mansion…

Ino went out of her room and locked it. Then Sasuke came out from his room to. The two caught sight of each other's eyes. Onyx meets cerulean. As soon as their eyes meet Ino gave him a heated glare then left.

Breakfast…

Ino was eating her breakfast peacefully along with itachi and their parents. She's been munching her food so fast while Sasuke wasn't there yet. Soon Sasuke went down from his room and sit on the table. Face to face with Ino. Ino quickly stand up.

"I'm done." Ino muttered and left.

"_What the hell?"_ Sasuke asked himself then started eating his food.

Pool…

Ino was swimming on their swimming pool. She's been practicing her strokes and her speed. When a voice interfered…

"Seems like your good." A familiar cold voice said.

Ino turned around and saw Sasuke. Rage started filling her. She quickly got up and put on her robe then she passed by Sasuke with bounty on her head and not even bothered to greet him. She just treated him like air. Sasuke smirked but seriously he's getting annoyed.

Kitchen…

Ino was eating food. She took a quick snack. When she heard someone coming. She immediately stopped eating and put the food back. Then she saw Sasuke. She smirked. Usually Ino and Sasuke eat snacks together. Ino couldn't help but smirk evilly. She passed by Sasuke again. Treating him like air. Then Ssuke's face was really mad. He's annoyed of Ino's attitude. He knows he had done something wrong but she can't just act like that! Then Sasuke opened the fridge and get his favorite snacks when he noticed the snacks are empty. He threw it away and smirks.

"_You're asking for it"_

Living room…

Sasuke meaningfully hanged around the living room, knowing what Ino's activity is…watching television in the living room. He sat there at the couch when he heard footsteps of Ino. He turned around and saw her sister. He smirked meanly and pats the couch. Ino's mood turned to an angry mood and stomp away. Sasuke smirked.

"_Sweet revenge"_

Ino…

"That arrogant bastard! He's playing me like a game! I hate it!"

Then Ino decided that the brightest way to avoid Sasuke while she's sizzling mad on what he did was go to the mall. Ino quickly knocked her mom's room.

"Mom. It's me Ino." Ino said.

Mrs. Uchiha opened the door and greeted her with a bright smile.

"Mom. I like to go to the mall. Can I?" Ino asked.

"Of course you can go." Mrs. Uchiha replied.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Ino said a kissed her mom goodbye.

"Bring Sasuke along. You'll never know." Mrs. Uchiha said and smiled.

"But!"

"Why? What happened?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"I better not tell what happened or else…" Ino's thoughts said.

"Ahhh well nothing. Really I can handle myself." Ino said covering up.

"No. bring Sasuke along with you." Mrs. Uchiha replied

"Ugh…ehhh…" Ino commented

Then Mr. Uchiha came to the scene.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Ugh…nothing I'll be going!" Ino said and left covering herself up with her problem with Sasuke.

Ino knew how his father's personality is. When he says yes. No more comments and just follow him or else

"I'm going out of the house so I can escape Ssuke's wrath and there he is going with me too? This is crap."

After a few minutes…

"Let's go already!" Ino yelled impatiently.

Sasuke smiled. Looks like he can make a move here not ya know courting. A move to fix this fight

Sasuke was driving the car and the two of them didn't even bother to say a word. When he decided it's best to break the silence.

"Ino we need to talk." Sasuke said. His eyes glued on the road.

Ino rolled her eyes and put on her ipod.

Sasuke sighed. This woman is annoying

Soon they reached the mall…

Ino was just buying stuff and Sasuke was just behind her. And also looking for something for himself to.

Even in eating they didn't bother to say something and if Sasuke starts the conversation Ino just ignored him.

After the mall. They went home and get their rest still their problem is unfixed.

…

That's it! Okay we don't have to rush the story. Review! I want some reviews! I want reviews! Tell me watcha think of Ino and Sasuke not talking to each other?


	7. ino's problem

Sibling rivalry

Note- thanks for the reviews! Especially to the people who ALWAYS review my fanfics! I love ya all. Feel free to p.m. me if ya like…I'm welcome on making friends here 

Disclaimer- cchicotoo owns nothing. But really I want Sasuke. How can I have him?

Chapter six- Ino's problem

Ino groaned…

"This sucks" Ino muttered.

Ino once again look at her paper. All bloodied with red ink. Meaning she failed. This is bad. She's been failing her test this period. It's her 5th failing test. She can't cover anymore! And what's worst is her mom's going to be upset and her father is going to be mad.

"Ino look! This is a miracle I got a perfect mark!" Tenten approached Ino.

"That's nice." Ino replied dully.

"Huh? Why?" Tenten asked.

"I failed…again." Ino replied.

"Why? You're a smart student!" Tenten concluded.

"Not anymore…" Ino replied. As Ino rest her head on her table.

"That's okay." Tenten said and pat Ino's back.

"My dad…is…going to…kill….me…" Ino muttered and sighed heavily.

"Class please let your parents sign your test for this period." The teacher said.

Ino banged her head on the table once more.

Uchiha residence…

"You failed 5 times?!" Mr. Uchiha shouted.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Ino replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"I…I…" before ino could explain Mr. Uchiha spoke.

"You're grounded!" Mr. Uchiha broke off.

"Please! No!!!" ino begged.

Sasuke arrived home. He heard an event in the living room and checked what is going on. There he saw ino being scolded. He got interested and listened.

"Yes you are young lady!" Mr. Uchiha said.

"One more chance!" ino pleaded.

"You are going to fail and you will never make it thru college!" Mr. Uchiha shot back.

"I understand. But please! One more!" ino begged.

"Starting tomorrow you will go home after your classes. No more hanging out with hyuuga's daughter or your friends. I'll cut your credit cards. And your money will be shorten to 5,000 from 10,000 a week. And your grounded until the end of this school year." Mr. Uchiha said.

"What…?" ino asked hopelessly?

"End of conversation." Mr. Uchiha said and left

Ino frowned. Mrs. Uchiha pats her back and left. Ino went to her room and stayed there. Sasuke felt sorry for her. Then a plan went thru his mind…he smiled thinking this will be the solution.

Ino's room…

Ino sighed. This is bad…imagine one month being grounded…

Then a knock was heard…

"Come in." ino replied.

She didn't mind or didn't think who that person could be. Her mind is set on getting a high grade for the finals.

Then Sasuke appeared.

"What do you want?" ino asked coldly.

"Bad grades?" Sasuke asked trying to get somewhere.

"Don't joke me now." Ino replied.

"I'm not." Sasuke replied.

"Then scram!" ino shot back.

"Oh well. I'll go. I was going to offer you some help but then you said I scram so I'll scram." Sasuke said and went to the door.

Then ino suddenly realized Sasuke could help him…

But when she looked around. Sasuke had left.

Ino sighed.

"_I better think about it."_

Sasuke lean outside Ino's door.

"_Maybe it won't work…"_

Then he left.

After a few hours.

"Alright! I have my decision!" ino said as she stands up and left her room.

Kitchen…

Sasuke was eating ice cream. He could remember him and ino eating one a couple of month's ago. He smirked.

"_Maybe I'll never get her and me to be okay."_

"Sasuke" said a female voice.

He turned around and saw ino.

He smirked…

"What?"

"Fine. Please help me pass my exams."

"Okay…" Sasuke replied.

He smiled.

"_Maybe we can be okay once more."_

Ino breathe comfortably.

"_At last…"_

Then Sasuke broke off…

"I'll help you in one condition." Sasuke said and smirked.

Ino sighed.

"_This man is demanding."_

Ino sighed again.

"What?"

"You'll have to forgive me" Sasuke said

"Okay, okay." Ino said.

"Good. Sessions starts 30 minutes from now." Sasuke said and left

Ino smiled.

Ino's room…

"You should have used the other method." Sasuke said as he scanned Ino's bloody paper.

"What? That's the hard one." Ino said.

"It seems hard but its not." Sasuke replied.

"Fine. Teach me how." Ino said a bit shyly.

"okay." Sasuke replied and smiled.

A few hours…

They finished their lessons and estimating the time it's already 12:00 midnight. Ino fell asleep while solving some problems Sasuke gave her. Her head is leaned on the study table and she was still holding the pencil. Sasuke smiled. He looked at Ino's peaceful face.

"_It's pretty weird…when I'm with her I feel so different. When she's away from me I'm sad. She makes me happy in different ways. Even she loves hurting me all the time. It doesn't matter…"_

Soon after staring at Ino her carried her bridal style and place her on the bed. Then he glance once more at her sleeping sister then he left.

But he didn't expect someone outside Ino's door…

It was…

…

Guess! Guess who the person is! Oh c'mon! I know you want to! Sorry for the cliffie! Guess it come on! Please review! I love ya all. Review!


	8. suspicious

Sibling rivalry

Note- thanks for the reviews. And sorry in advance if I won't update regularly, it's because I'm in the Philippines and we have school now. But don't worry I'll do my best to update regularly.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter eight - suspicious.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked in shock as he saw Itachi in front of Ino's doorstep with a furious look on his onyx eyes.

"What did you do in Ino's room?" Itachi asked.

"I tutored her." Sasuke replied and started to leave.

"Really?" Itachi asked trying to get somewhere.

Sasuke stop on his tracks.

"Yeah."

"hn…" 

"then what are you doing outside of her room?" Sasuke asked returning the suspicious question to Itachi.

"I came to check her."

"really?"

"hn…" 

Then Sasuke started walking of again.

Itachi smirked

Then the door swung open revealing Ino in her bunny slippers and night gown.

"oh hey, what?" Ino asked rubbing her eyes.

"nothing."

"oh I…I taught you need something." Ino said as she yawned.

"go to bed." Itachi said and was about to leave.

"goodnight." Ino said and gave Itachi a goodnight kiss.

Itachi blushed a little.

"goodnight." Itachi said and smiled.

"yeah, go to bed now."

Itachi then leave

Ino watch as Itachi's figure vanished along the corridor.

"_I'm thankful for having caring brothers."_ Ino smiled and went back inside her room.

The next day…

"good morning." Ino greeted as she sat on the dinning table.

"good morning dear, looks like you are in a good mood today." Mrs. Uchiha complimented her daughter.

"of course, I need to be in a good mood so I would be able to concentrate and pass my exams so daddy won't have to lock me here." Ino said in an attempted humor.

Sasuke looked at Ino who was busy chatting with their parents.

"_she seemed to be in a good mood today" _Sasuke taught as he continued to gaze at Ino who was smiling and laughing softly with their parents.

He was somewhat…attracted to her…

Itachi noticed this and began to think negatively. Because knowing Ino's true identity and purpose why is she with them.

Itachi's taughts were disturbed when Ino stand up from her chair.

"let's go!" Ino exclaimed as she pick her bag and kissed their parents goodbye.

"yeah, we got to go." Sasuke said and stand up to.

"faster! We'll be late! I don't want Genma telling me 'the reasons why we shouldn't be late' there's a hundreds reason and I don't want that cause when he talks it comes with a cough that's really annoying." Ino said and started running.

But the two continued walk like they were having their Sunday walks.

Ino stomp back to them and grab their hands and pull them.

School…

Ino breath.

"good thing were not late!" Ino exclaimed

Then Sakura the girlfriend of the almighty Sasuke came and jump over Sasuke.

"_seesh, what a retard, whoring herself with my brother."_ Ino said to herself.

"SASUKE-KUN! I miss you!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, yeah I miss you too." Sasuke lied.

Ino was annoyed, 100 annoyed.

"why don't you just go tell her the truth huh? Brother?" Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"oh and that is?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"that he doesn't miss you."

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure about that pig?"

"I'm sure cause we live in the same house, billboard head!"

Then Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and a new guy who looks like a shark appeared.

"yo Itachi." Deidara greeted and mess Itachi's hair.

"you blond, why on earth are you messing my hair?" Itachi spat out.

Itachi and his group were blocks away from Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

"by the way, he's Kisame." Deidara said and point at the shark face boy.

"who is he?" Itachi asked.

"Kisame hoshigaki"

"what does he want from us?" Itachi asked.

"he wants to join us." Deidara said.

"oh in that-"before Itachi could finish Hidan plopped in front of Kisame

"before you join get a plastic surgery! Get a life shark dude!" Hidan shouted and started laughing.

Sasori smack Hidan's head into the ground.

Kisame frowned…yeah yeah he knows he's damn ugly but he is a human too…with a…ya know shark face.

"sorry about Hidan, he escaped mental hospital. We'll bring him back tomorrow "Deidara said.

"Kisame, your accepted. You can join us." Itachi said.

Kisame jump with joy and began running like a somewhat I won the lottery expression.

Deidara sighed.

"oh well. Since we are the hottest men in college he has the reason why." Deidara said with bounty.

"hn…"

Sasori lifted Hidan and dragged him to the clinic.

"sas are you sure your bringing him to the clinic?" Deidara asked.

"yeah."

"when he wakes up he will blame you and you might go to the principal's office."

"I know his weakness." Sasori replied and continued to drag Hidan.

Back to the quarrelling scene.

"why are you like forcing yourself to make my brother like you? Its annoying." Ino spit out.

"stop it." Sasuke said.

The two stopped.

"Sakura, Inos' right, don't jump on me acting like we haven't seen for years." Sasuke said then he left.

Sakura paused. She felt like she's suffocating.

Ino then felt a bit guilty.

"sorry Sakura." Ino said

"sorry wont fix this! You you retard! You make me look bad on my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled and ran.

Ino felt really guilty. She froze and bowed her head down.

Soon Temari, Tenten and Hinata came.

"sorry were late." Temari said.

"you okay Ino?" Hinata asked.

"yeah. I just felt guilty" Ino said.

"guilty?" Tenten asked.

"because I told Sakura she's annoying."

"it's okay. She really is annoying" Temari said.

"no, Sasuke agreed with me too. And I felt guilty cause I might break a relationship."

"don't worry Ino." Tenten said and pat her friends back.

Ino smiled a little.

Garden…

Sakura was sitting on the grass. Crying. She's so tired of Sasuke ignoring her and not returning her love. They were happy before. But when Ino and Sasuke got close she's like taking him away. He noticed Sasuke being overprotective to Ino. He doesn't do that to her! He notice how Sasuke adores and loves her sister.

"_they're lovers more than siblings" _Sakura said to herself.

On the nearby tree. Rocklee, who was a normal student, saw Sakura crying. He immediately rush to her. Sakura glanced at him. Sort of annoyed.

"what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she wiped the tears away.

"I saw you crying…" lee replied.

"and so? What does this have to do with you?"

"I'm concerned."

"who are you? Some kind of my friend?"

"Sakura…" lee said as he was about to wipe the tears 

"Get lost you fuzzy eyebrows with bowl haircut, I don't need you." Sakura shouted and jerk his hand off.

But lee stayed still.

"Argh!" then Sakura stand up and left.

"_You just don't realize that I love you…even you love hurting me with those words…I will still love you."_ Lee said to himself then he started to feel reenergized with the spirit of youth.

"I will make you like me!" lee shouted and started walking.

….

That's it. Please review. Come on! Please?! And oh yeah must be thinking I suck don't worry next chaps gonna be good now. Wait good news I successfully finished a tribute for this fic I'm gonna think were could I post it.


End file.
